havokfandomcom-20200214-history
Havok Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Bluebird Toys Havok Skirmish Miniatures. since (Month) (Year) * Havok * Havok Product List * Karn Empire * Karn Units * Nexus Rebellion * Nexus Units * Pteravore Prime Genus Units * Glossary * Workshed }} ;28/06/09 :Pteravore Razor Hyperlink added ;17/06/09 :Imperial General Forst and the Scutari Watchers added to Workshed ;16/06/09 :Karn Trooper Box Contents and Box Back images added :Battle Scenario "The Marro Hive" added to Workshed/Battle Scenarios :Workshed Front Page text added ;13/06/09 :Utilising Heroscape Miniatures added to Workshed/Other miniatures ;4/06/09 :Early promotional single model bag added to Pteravore section ;30/05/09 :nGene Battlecard added in Workshed (utilising other miniatures) ;29/05/09 :"Origins of the Nexus Rebellion" added in Workshed :Nohmen Klan article added in Workshed (utilising other miniatures) ;16/05/09 : nGene Klan article added in Workshed (utilising other miniatures) ;30/04/09 :Karn,Nexus and Pteravore Roster Sheets added in Workshed ;29/04/09 :The Living Rock added to Battle Scenarios ;28/04/09 :Incident on Baryon VI added to Battle Scenarios ;27/04/09 :Battle Scenarios added to Workshed :Slaughter on Pico added to Battle Scenarios ;18/04/09 :Karn Decals and Insignia added to Karn Units :Nexus Decals and Insignia added to Nexus Units ;17/04/09 :Some Karn Box Contents added. :Some Nexus Box Contents added. ;16/04/09 :Nexus Hundred Battleform (Skirmish set) contents added. :Karn Imperial Battleform (individual) contents added. ;15/04/09 :Nexus Mauler/Doomguard Box contents added :Nexus Kinsmen Box contents added :Nexus Hundred Warrior photo added ;13/04/09 :Creating Nexus Assault Troops added in Workshed. :Creating Nexus Troopers added in Workshed. ;12/04/09 :The Emperor and his Scutari Bodyguard added in Workshed. ;09/04/09 :Klan Lord Diaz Conversion added in Workshed-Existing miniatures. ;08/04/09 :Peter Shabnek Conversion added in Workshed-Existing miniatures. ;07/04/09 :A number of Karn Box Backs added :A number of Nexus Box Backs added ;05/04/09 : L-R completed in Glossary : S-Z completed in Glossary : Glossary initially Completed : Using EM4 Miniatures added in workshed (Karn Heavy Weapons) ;04/04/09 : A-K completed in Glossary ;03/04/09 :Glossary Started ;31/03/09 :Pteravore Storm Troopers Hyperlink completed in Workshed :Pteravore Morph Handlers heading added in Workshed (to be completed) :New Pteravore Army pictures gallery in Workshed ;28/03/09 :Nexus Mauler/Doomguard Hyperlink completed :Minor edit to Nexus Hundred Battleform - additional text :Karn Battleform and Banshee Decal sheets added ;27/03/09 :Pteravore Heavy Weapons Hyperlink completed in Workshed :Pteravore Bio-Morph Titan Hyperlink completed in Workshed ;26/03/09 :Nexus Assault Troops Hyperlink completed :Nexus Mauler/Doomguard Hyperlink started :Impact Miniatures feature added to Workshed (utilising other miniatures) :Pteravore Saurus Troopers Hyperlink completed in Workshed ;25/03/09 :Nexus Brotherhood Hyperlink completed ;23/03/09 :Nexus Tribune Hyperlink completed ;22/03/09 :Nexus Kinsmen Hyperlink completed ;21/03/09 :Nexus Trooper Hyperlink completed ;19/03/09 :Battle Ratings added to each Nexus troop type heading in Nexus Units :Battle Ratings added to each Karn troop type heading in Karn Units :Waddington's model,(Krilish before) added in Workshed ;17/03/09 :Karn Glaive Rider Hyperlink added :Nexus Units section re-structured :Nexus Rebellion Hyperlink added to Main Contents ;16/03/09 :Workshed hyperlink added to Main Contents :Klan Regus model Conversion details added to Workshed :Karn Form Warrior Hyperlink added ;15/03/09 :Karn Empire content completed on Main Contents ;14/03/09 :Karn Borkian Mercenaries Hyperlink added ;13/03/09 :Minor edit to Darkest Suns content (refs to Klan Lord Diaz) :Minor edit to Karn Troopers content (Svengis pic added) :Minor edit to Klan Warriors content (Ketcha pic added) ;12/03/09 :Skirmish Battleset Hyperlink content completed :Skirmish Rulebook Hyperlink added to Skirmish Battleset :Battle/Combat Dice Hyperlink added to Skirmish Battleset :Karn Kai-une Hyperlink added ;11/03/09 :Karn Battleform hyperlink added :Karn Banshee hyperlink added :Skirmish Battleset Hyperlink added to Havok Product list :Skirmish Battleset Hyperlink content started ;10/03/09 :Karn Trooper hyperlink added :Karn Darkest Suns hyperlink added :Karn Klan Warrior hyperlink added :Karn Suma-Kai hyperlink added ;07/03/09 :Added some pictures. ;29/11/08 :Added more pictures. ;06/09/08 :Added details of the available box sets and their contents. Havok was a short-lived wargame created by Bluebird Toys in 1997. It was designed as a cheaper alternative to Warhammer 40,000 and was aimed at a younger audience. The key defining feature of Havok miniatures was the use of soft, flexible plastic in production, the hand pre-painted, pre-assembled models, 35mm plastic bases and decorative sticker for the models and bases, which meant that additional paints and glue was not necessary. Havok __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse